Set fire to the rain
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: WARNING VERY AU Marcus and Ronnie have been best friend since s birth thanks to their mom s being foster sisters but when Marcus s mom and dad died he ran away but came back two years after the fact and he s back for ronnie s heart.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there watching the boy she had like for many years hitting on every girl that walked by,"Ronnie,Ronnie"she heared a male voice behide her say,she rolled her eyes as a small smile creeped on her face.

Knowing who it was she turned around facing her best friend Marcus who she known all of her life thanks to their mom`s being foster sisters.

She watched Marcus sit down in the chair in font of her,she blushed when he smiled at her even through their moms were bought up as foster sisters and they called each others mom`s auntie (or aunt) she couldnt help but have a small crush on him with his dirty blonde messy hair and his badboy look and she knew it was wrong seeing as they were pretty much family so she pay mind to her schoolwork and home life rather then daydream about what wouldnt happened.

she watched him smirk that smirk that made her want to slap him silly lightly bitting his lip "what?"she asked knowing what he would more the likely say "oh nothing just caughting you staring at my great looks"he said smirking even more"okay first off keep smirking that much and not only will you get a slap but your lips are going to get stuck and second off i was not staring at you okay i was staring at him"she said making her eyes go towards her other crush while making it seem as she was head over heels for this guy when truth be told she didnt really like this guy as much as she liked Marcus this other guy yes was hot but he trought he could get every single girl he wanted and when he did after having sex with them he`d throw them naked on the streets for some random guy to pick them up and do the same thing over and over again and the sad thing was most of them would go back running to him thinking he`d wanted them to be his girlfriend when he already had a girlfriend who had no clue any of this was going on.

she felt sorry for the poor girl since half of the other girls he was seeing behide her back had std`s and others things and he was bringing them back to her half the time she wanted nothing more then to go up to this poor girl and tell her what was going on but she couldnt bring herself to do it since the girl he was seeing was Marcus`s ex Haper Micheals and they did NOT get along when the pair were dating altrough when they broken up Haper had become some what nicer to Ronnie but still Ronnie wasnt one to stick her nose into someone else`s life.

"Ron?,RonRon?,Ronnie!"she turn to look back at the boy who was looking upset "what? Mar whats wrong?"she qustioned "you were stareing into space RonRon" he said some what smirking again and chuckling "okay that answer`s qustion one now qustion two answer it" she said with a smirk of her own now on her face .

he frown "Ronnie do you think if our moms weren`t bought up as sisters that we`d be together" she coughed not knowing what to say "Mar where`d that come from?" she asked worried that he found out about her little secret "nevermind it`s stupid"he said all to fast for her "no Mar where`d that come from tell me!" she said getting alittle upset with him "drop it Ronnie!" he said getting up and walking away.

later that night Ronnie chose to go over to Marcus`s House when she got there she saw the house on fire she went to run towards the house only to get stoped by the fire-fighters"miss you cant go in there" the female fire fighter said trying to hold her back "no you don`t understand thats my aunt and uncal and best friend in there"she said crying scearming and kicking "no let me in there"she yelled louder still the lady holded her back "RONNIE!" she turned around to see Marcus running towards her,she got out of the lady`s grip and ran in to the arms of Marcus"Marcus!"she said crying harder knowing he was okay but also crying harder not knowing about her aunt and uncal,out of the corner of her eye she saw her aunt getting carried out the home not moving "NO AUNT VAL!" "MOM" They both yelled knowing that the end had came for the small blonde woman.

Crying even more Ronnie looked towards the door to see the firefighters carrying out the tall black hair man the same.,She let out aloud ear bleeding yell.

Falling to the ground the brown haired girl bought her knees to her chest,crying more then ever before she watched Marcus falling himself to his knees while he stared at the house that was still burning.

She made her way over to him and wraped her arms around him.,He pushed them away and standed up and looked down at her "this is all your fault Ronnie,I hate you you`re the reason my family is dead,Leave!" he yelled.,she was shocked and couldnt move Marcus never yelled at her or blamed her for anything.,mad Marcus took her by her arms and made her stand up,he pushed her "LEAVE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EVER GO!".

Hurt Ronnie walked away ,stoping at the end of the driveway she looked back to see him once again droping to his knees but crying while doing so.,she turned back around and walked away hoping and praying that he would be alright and soon talk to her again but that never happened as the weeks went on after that he never showed up at school and she had came to found out he had chose to leave their small town city.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later.

Ronnie awake during the night in her bedding thangled for the past two years it was the same thing over and over again waking up in the middle of the night tangled in her bedding because of the same dream every night of the sad day where not only did she lose her "aunt" and "uncal" but her best friend too.

She couldnt stand the dream because of a) the fact it took her two hours to fall back to sleep and b)it always made her wonder if maybe just maybe she had chose to stay home that day if would Marcus be still there with her?,would he`d blame her?,she knew it was silly to think that but she couldnt help herself.,She missed him as did her family.,she missed all the times he made her laugh to the point where milk would come out of of her nose.

As she was thinking all this over for the 100th time this month she found her fallen asleep like so many times before.

The next morning she found herself woken up to the sound of birds tweeting and her mom outside yelling ,Ronnie got up and changed into her pinkish red "reason`s i`m late"monkey shirt that read on it "reason`s i`m late partied too hard,alien abduction,bad hair day - choose one" with her light washed skinny jeans,black and hot pink peace high-tops (from airwalks) and long black sweater that came just below her butt and top off with her black veil brides rubber bracelet,black feather earrings and her nose ring(that she had gotten a year after Marcus had left).

After changing she ran outside to find her mom eve hugging some dirty blonde hair boy.

She rolled her baby blue eyes "you stupid,stupid fool" she thought while opening her bag that was covered with Black veil brides,Hot chelle rae,Falling in reverse and Simple plan buttons to grab her hot pink ipod making her way past them "Ronnie look who`s back!" her mom said fakely.,Ronnie stoped in her tracks and turned around to see the one person she never throught she`d see again Marcus.

He smirked "hey" he said almost in a mocking voice "am late for work" she said mad she may have missed him for the past two years but she also had become to hate him for how he treated her two years ago.

She walked off and headed to her job at Sunrise recards when she got there she was greeted by her best girl friend and coworker Blaze,B for short "aloha Ronniekinz" she said using her nickname.

The two girls met when they were five years old people would mistaking them for sisters since the pair dressed kinda of the same Sky would wear hightops,skinny jeans and band shirts as did Ronnie but Blaze liked it all in black while Ronnie liked it in colour.

Ronnie smiled"aloha B" she huged her tight as she got behide the cashier "you`ll never believe who moved next door" "who?"she asked hoping it wasnt who she was thinking "yeah who" their friend Keke walked out and asked "yeah who darling?" B mocked Keke "I DON`T TALK LIKE THAT!"Keke yelled well keke was more Ronnie`s friend more then Blaze`s the pair never seemed to really get along ever Blaze was always making fun of Keke and when she wasnt it was as if keke wasnt even there.,Ronnie watched her two friends hoping it wouldnt break out into a fight.

Blaze giggled "hehe whatever,so what were you saying lala?" Ronnie smiled and sigh"i was saying Marcus moved in next door"she looked down"my mom was kinda all over him in some weird sick kinda of way"she took a pause"he was just sooo stuck up like he owned the place he acted as if never ever happened between us" "that bitch!"Blaze said shaking her head "if i ever see him i will i promise you i will kick his ass"Ronnie smiled once again Blaze was always there for her even if she went off at her.

"Hey lets listen to some music its not so busy to day so am sure justin wouldnt mind" Keke said smiling Justin was their boss who was one of the nicest people you could met when they first started working there he said they could mess around in the store if it wasnt a busy day as long as it wasnt so bad that the cops were called "alright sure all time low anyone?" Blaze asked smiling at the two even through Blaze and Keke didnt really get along she called Keke one of her best friends because well Keke was about one of the only ones besides Ronnie that would call her on her shit.

"Dear maria please" Ronnie said smiling,the song started playing the three sung,Blaze and Ronnie laughed as Keke danced on the countertop when the lyrics "cause i`ve got your picture dear maria count me in"came on the music had was turned off the three turned around to see who turned it off "YOU !" Blaze yelled and tryed jumping over the counter having Ronnie and Keke grabing her trying to hold her back"well well looks someone isnt so happy to see me but then again why should i care anyway i came here to see her" Marcus said pointing to Ronnie who just rolled her baby blues and chose to block him out with the song 99 problems by hugo from the movie fright night "if your having girl problems,i feel bad for you song,got 99 problems but a bitch aint one" Ronnie was singing the song while giving Marcus the evil eye.

Marcus walked up to Ronnie making her back into a corner " I know what an angel looks and I know what an devil looks like you RonRon are no devil"he said crossing her check then backing up and walking out of the store,Ronnie slide down the wall and put her head in her hands cover it while Blaze and Keke ran over to her wraping their arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

two days later

"bye Ron"said Abby one of Ronnie`s coworkers "see you monday abby have a nice weekend" it was an friday and it was 11:00 pm and as always Ronnie was one of the last ones there at the store.

Ronnie had never really gotten along with her mother so she worked all day everyday the only time she didnt work was sundays .

One of the reasons why her mom and her never gotten along was because of the way she acted and the fact her mom didnt pay anything for her,she never cooked,she never clean or work since the age of four Ronnie did things on her own (get up and dress ,cook,clean,ect) that and the fact the first few boyfriends she had she always ended up finding them making out with her and her mom would never feel sorry for anything she did that and she always made Ronnie act like the mom for her little brother Jonah.

Ronnie walked over to her car and pulled car keys,droping them she bent over and reached to pick them up,she saw a pair of hands out of the blue in font of her "wanting these?"the own of the hands said,she looked up seeing Marcus standing there she standed up and reached out to take them making him put them over his head smirking "give them to me" Ronnie said angry"oh come on now RonRon you know better then to ask me to give them to you" he said with a smile"i wasnt asking!"Ronnie said getting mader by the moment he waste`s he walked up to her and wispered in her ear"work for them" she looked at him"how"she said holding back a laugh and the slap she wanted to use on him,he got close to her lips " i think you can guess how"he said taking his hand and rubbing her check while lower his other hand giving her the chance to grab it.

She looked in his eyes mad,she took the keys and backed away "so what are you following me now?"she asked for the past two days since he moved back she found him always around the store looking in the window "please don`t think so highly of yourself"he said rolling his eyes "what happened to being a skater boy" she said as she looked him up and down studying his clothes he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans not his good old t-shirt,beanie and jeans,"i could say the same thing for you emo girl" he said making her take in her breath"THERES NO SUCH THING AS EMO!"she said mad her outlook on the word emo was the same as the lead singer of one of bands black veil brides`s which was that there really is no word such as emo and it was just made up by some jerk who had nothing better to do with his or hers time okay so maybe that wasnt really what the singers outlook on emo was but it was close enough and thats what she throught.

She watched as Marcus rolled his eyes "whatever you say Shay" she watched as his eyes looked up and down her body and he licked his lips "god you are sooo hot Ronnie,i missed you you know?"she laughed at the comment"am sure,what do you want Marcus really?" he backed her up against the car and kissed her neck and wispered"you" and kissed her,she kissed back having all of her old feelings comming back after two mins of kissing they pulled back.

She started to cry "why did you leave why did you yelled i could have been there for you" he wiped her tears "i know but us guys don`t handle things like that like you girls do"he said carefully holding her in his strong arms "give me a chance to make it up to you " she some what smiled "on sunday my off day but don`t think am forgiving you soo fast because am not am just""giving me a second chance like you believe everyone should have" he said cutting her off "ya"she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie`s Point of view-

It was the night of my "date" with Marcus and I had sat out black colored skinny jeans with my The maine girls do what they want shirt and black leather jacket with a pair of black high heeled boots that came up alittle bit above my knees after laying the clothes out I fastly took a bath then put on my my hair and applyed my make up making it look natural then I putted on my feathered earings,ring along with a couple of necklaces after all of that I then picked up my pink covered Iphone and car keys along with some cash and headed out to my car making my way to Pizza-Pizza the place that Marcus and I had chose to met up at after parking my car I got out and made my way over to the door I saw Marcus sitting down at a tabel looking out the window smirking I walked in and sat across from him.

"_well well looks like you didnt chicken out like you used to do"_Marcus smirked making me shot him the evil eye.

_"why would I "chicken" out after all am not the one whe runs away everything that turns wrong"_I said regetting even comming there since i had a feeling he was just going to make stupid remarks.

_"true"_he smirked and took a pause "_but you don`t have to be sooo crude about it_" he laughed.

_"you`re right i don`t_ "I said rolling my eyes .

An hour into Marcus seemed to be making some pretty funny jokes that I never knew he could make I notice him starting to stare at me.

_"what?"_I asked wondering what in rock n roll`s name was he looking at me like that.

"_Ronnie I am sooo sorry for leaving you,yelling at you I shouldnt have it wasnt your fault and I shouldnt have blamed you"_he said taking a pause "_I know I shouldnt have a second chance but you gave it to me so am just wondering will you please be my girlfriend" _Marcus bit his lip trying to hide his shyness.

"_Mar I like you alot but you ran away from me,from us I cant forgive you for that" _I paused "_but i want to be your girlfriend but you`re going to have to work on getting my trust back"._

I watched Marcus reach over the tabel and took my hand in his and he smirked "_anything for you "_ he then leaned over the tabel and kissed my check and smiled at me.

Marcus`s point of view;

After getting home from my date with Ronnie I Changed out of my dark almost black jeans and t-shirt and into my plaid p.j. pants,hitting the play button on my radio I then laid on my bed as the sounds of Green Day`s"21 Guns"blasted through out my navy blue room while i throught over the past few years in my head I had gone from having an awesome best friend and amazing family to losing it all because of some stupid fire,I shut my eyes as I felt them starting to water at the throught of my mom and dad.,I then opened them remembering about me then coming back to my real home and landing the girl of my dreams.

I soon fall asleep and waked up to some stupid birds I WAS NOT a morning person that was for sure.,I got up and changed into the same clothes from the night before I then grabed my house keys and some cash and made my way to Ronnie`s house knocking on the door it opened after five knocks showing me her mom who then tryed to flirt with me (key word there "try")I rolled my eyes "_morning is Ronnie_ _home?"_I asked not caring about what she was trying to pull on me .

I watched her pout and then called Ronniedown I smiled when she walked down to the door and watched a smile of her own place on her face"_Hey Mar what are you doing here?""am here to see my beauitiful girlfriend"_I replyed back to her qustion"_HER WHY WOULD YOU WANT HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE`S BUTTASS UGLY!"_her mother yelled I watched tears fall out of my girl`s pretty eyes"_MAYBE BECAUSE SHE`S NOT A SLUT UNLIKE YOU"_I said making her mom storm out of the room as I pulled Ronnie into my arms and wispered sweet nothings into her ears.

"_Why does she hate me soo much what did I do?"_she cried"_I wish I knew baby I really wish I did"_I said as I helped her make her way outside and into my car"_where are we going?"_she asked once I was into the car and driving"_somewhere"_I replyed as I heared her swear under her breath "_get over it already"_I said joking I heared her then reply back "_get over it already,get over it already"_mocking me.

Ronnie`s point of view-

As Marcus started driving down a bumpy road I took in the view around us I saw that we were driving on a road that was just by a lake soon as Mar stoped the car I took notice to the fact that we were at a place filled with nothing but open space and beauitful little violets that were around a lake that I had also notice was right across from the lake we used to go to as kids.,I turned to him _"How did you find this place,better yet how did I not know about this place"_ I asked him "_Because am smarter then you are"_he said taping the tip of my nosering nose "_Ha-ha"_I said faking a laugh as he unbuckeled himself and got out making his way over to my side of the car.

Before he could open the door I locked it chosing to mess with him I watched him starting to smirk making me wonder what the hell he was being cocky for intill he put up his keys and unlocking the door and grabing me throwing me over his shoulder making me scream and laugh"_Put me down now Marcus ""Nope""ASSHOLE"_I yelled and laugh intill he sent me into the water.

_"YOU AIRHEAD!"_I yelped as soon as I came up from the water he laughed _"Oh come on SayRon""more nicknames really?"_I yelled at him as I made my way out of the water "_YUP"_he said back with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes watching him making his way back over to his blue jeep and pulling out a blanket and a pair of skinny jeans and a top that said _"you`re a good friend but if zombies chase us am tripping you"_ I giggled "_Okay"_I said as he made his way back over to me _"where`d ya get the jeans and top from?" "Blaze"_he said making me shock _"Blaze,my best friend Blaze?""the one and only"_I bite my lip holding back a laugh _"okay I found that hard to believe that Blaze just gave it to you""well believe it"_he said as he laid out the blanket and sat down on it and pat the spot next to him I rolled my eyes and laid down beside him after a few mins of not saying anything I looked up at him_"Where were you the past two years?"_he looked down at me _"Anywhere and everywhere"_he laughed _"I mean it Mar where were you?,please just tell me"_I said letting my wondering get the best of me.

_"Don`t laugh at me but canada"_he said with a shy smirk.

_"Canada?"_I qustioned.

_"yup"_he said looking me in the eye telling me the truth.

_"okay then"_I said before leaning into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Set fire to the rain chapter five.

Ronnie`s point of view;

After an hour of just laying there laughing and joking I realized that I had work and that my boss Justin would kill me if I was late which I was "shit "I said sitting up.

"What?"Marcus said sitting up beside me.

"I have work and am late" I said standing up as Marcus rolled his eyes" can't you just skip it?" I looked at him "no I can't just skip it am the only one who brings in money to raise my brother up with" Marcus eyes widen "oh shit sorry babe I forgot about Jonah "he said as he jumped up and started packing everything up while I started to help "can you drive me to work?" he nodded as he grabbed my hand and started towards the car.

As he pulled into the drive way of sunrise records I undid my belt and quickly kissed him goodbye before making my way out of the car and into the store as he pulled out of the store`s lot .

I quickly ran into the store and saw blaze behind the counter as marina and the diamonds song how to be a heartbreaker played and she gave back cash to a customer and she smiled wishing them a good day before turning towards me "you`re late" I sighed "I know blame Marcus "she smiled at me before realizing what I just said "wait so you and Marcus really are dating? ,I thought he was just kidding or playing me" I laughed and smiled "yes were dating but he `s on a short lash with me he needs to gain my trust back but so far he`s been getting it" blaze rolled her eyes " I don't know what you see in his dumb ass" I sighed "b please don`t start with me ,can`t you just give him a chance for me please?" blaze grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "ron-ron I cant he made you cry for the past two years I shouldn't even see him or hear his name around her or coming from your mouth" she said as he walked in the store ( and by he I mean Marcus) I smiled as I did the puppy dog face "please blaze for me" she sighed "fine but he messes up again and am kicking his ass like I tried to before" "naw are you guys talking about little old me ?"He said making blaze jump and me laugh "I thought you lefted "I said as he leaned over the counter to kiss me.

"Naah I just parked out on the road so I don`t take spots for customers" he said as he leaned against the counter.

Blaze rolled her eyes "oh how sweet" she said making it obvious that she doesn't like him"b you said you give him a chance" I said making her stomp her feet.

"Fine whatever" she said before spotting a customer "I'll go see if this guy needs any help" she storming off making her red hair go up and down.

"you know she pisses me off more and more every single time I see her "he said looking at me "be nice to her she`s going to try to be nice to you and you should do the same "I said making him wine "but baby I don`t want to "I rolled my eyes "you`ll do it and like it" I said kissing his lips.

He sighed "fine but only because you`re my girl" making me smile "that`s my man" "eww get a room "blaze said as she checked out the customer`s items making Marcus wiggle his eyebrows "wanna?" Making me laugh and lean over and kiss him before I pulled away "I would but I have work "I said as I winked at him.

Authors note; hey guys so the reason why this has been too long to update is because my computer died and I had no ideas for this so I finally did and here it is also it might be awhile again to update this because I might be moving sometime soon so ya hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
